


El Doctor en mí - Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	El Doctor en mí - Samuel Drake x Reader

\- Es oficial- Dijiste- Estas están fuera de competencia.

Tú le mostraste a Samuel, como habían quedado un par de sus camisas blancas, las más baratas y de pésima calidad que existían, después de unos cuantos lavados. La tela se había estirado absurdamente y había aumentado un par de talles. A él ya le quedaba excesivamente holgada, ahora aun peor.

Solamente por bromear, te pusiste una. La mierda te quedaba como una bata de laboratorio.

\- Tienes razón- Él se puso la otra, viendo que sobraba por todos lados- Ya no sirven para nada.

\- Bueno, pueden usarse como delantal- Reíste.

\- Pareces una doctora- Sonrió él, encantadoramente- Una doctora sexy.

\- Bobo… Yo parezco una enfermera. Tú pareces un verdadero doctor.

\- ¿Un… ginecólogo tal vez?- Te tomó de la cintura.

Ya sabías hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación. Lo sentías en su cambio sutil de voz. Ya después de tantos encuentros, sabías como su tono de voz cambiaba imperceptiblemente, incluso un poco más grave. Y su manera de mirar. Había lujuria en sus ojos.

\- Doctor- Murmuraste, cerca- No me he estado sintiendo bien… Quizás necesito… Un chequeo…

\- Voy a encargarme de ver que todo… todo… este bien… Por favor, desnúdese y siéntese en la camilla- Él intentó quedarse serio, señalando la cama.

Lentamente te liberaste de tus ropas, tomando tu tiempo, sentándote libre, en el borde de la cama.

Con su camisa holgada, él se sentó detrás de ti.

\- Voy a asegurarme de que tus pulmones estén bien- Besó tus hombros y bajó hasta tu espalda- Respira profundamente.

Con cada inspiración lo sentías pasar sus manos por tu cintura, besar tu espina, apoyar su rostro y frotarse suavemente. Incluso podías sentir como su barba imperceptiblemente te raspaba, aunque se afeitara a diario, esa porquería siempre aparecía. Porquería sexy.

\- Tu espalda está bien- Se bajó, para quedarse frente tuyo- Es un buen momento para ver si tus senos están bien… Hay que palparlos…

Demonios. Que si había alguna protuberancia interna, él la encontraría.

Por un rato se quedó estrujando tus senos, con sus enormes manos, asegurándose de frotar cada milímetro, rozar todo el contorno de la aureola, frotar tus pezones. A veces las tomaba, las apretaba firmemente, surcando el límite del dolor, para soltarte y sentir el alivio. Solo para hacer lo mismo con su boca, saborearte la piel, lamer cada parte, chupar la redondez, los pezones, suavemente, permitiéndote sentir el calor que quedaba detrás, luego de que él se separara levemente cada vez. Y cada vez te arrastraba un poco más a las nubes del placer.

Para cuando se puso de pie, tus senos estaban brillantes, erguidos, levemente enrojecidos.

\- ¿Estoy bien… doctor?- Susurraste, ya algo agitada.

Lo miraste, pudiste ver su enorme erección empujando su pantalón.

\- No lo sé- Gruñó, intentando contenerse- Debo seguir… examinando. Recuéstate…

Te acóstate, viéndolo agacharse en tu pecho nuevamente. Lo viste seguir besando la zona cercana a los senos, por su contorno, mientras notabas sus manos acariciarte el estómago, lentamente. Sus dedos viajaban hacia tus costados, volvían al centro, bajaban lentamente. Su boca también empezó a bajar, beso a beso, lamida a lamida, hasta detenerse en el inicio de tu pubis.

\- Tengo que revisar que… que todo esté bien ahí dentro- Samuel se lamió los labios, empezando a perder su control- Tus piernas por favor…

Tú abriste tus piernas, doblando las rodillas, como antes lo habías hecho con ginecólogos reales.

Sentiste sus dedos seguir el contorno de tu vulva, por los labios mayores.

\- Se ve bien- Gruñó.

Suavemente sus dedos tomaron tus labios menores, agarrándolos, separándolos con delicadeza. Él se quedó viendo la marea que fluía, como tus músculos reaccionaban al tacto.

Él comenzó a frotar tu clítoris colocando ambas manos a cada lado y dejando el punto en el medio de sus dos pulgares. Subía y bajaba sus manos, dejando tu clítoris libre en el medio, viéndolo moverse, escuchándote gemir.

\- Tu clítoris se ve bien…- Él tragó saliva- Pero hay que probarlo…

Te soltó, solo para clavar su boca en tu monte, chupándolo profundamente, lamiéndolo, haciéndote sentir que cada succión arrancaba el éxtasis desde el centro de tu vientre.

\- Oh Dios- Gruñó, levantándose, lamiéndose- Esta… deliciosamente bien…

\- Samy…- Tú comenzaste a necesitarlo.

\- Doctor D.- Te guiñó un ojo- Soy el Doctor D.

\- Doctor…

Él volvió a agacharse en tu cintura.

\- Hay que seguir- Susurró tan cerca de tu vagina, que podías sentir su aliento- Debo asegurarme… Que por dentro estés bien… Que aun seas capaz de tener orgasmos…

Ibas a murmurar un “Doctor”, cuando sentiste sus dedos entrar firmemente por tu vagina, muy a dentro. Él sabía que estabas lo suficientemente caliente como para no necesitar más sutilezas. Tu cuerpo necesitaba fuerza.

Sus dedos largos hurgaban dentro, se torcían como serpientes de lujuria, presionaban aquí y allá, sin detenerse, entrando hasta los nudillos, saliendo hasta la punta, volviendo a entrar. Y mientras lo hacía, él besaba tu bajo vientre, mordía y lamía tu piel, encantado por el concierto de sonidos, en parte por tus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, en parte por el sonido del aire, sus dedos y tus flujos, sinfonía de deliciosa satisfacción.

Y solo cuando Samuel supo que era suficiente, apoyó firmemente sus dedos en tu punto g, y empezó a frotarlo vigorosamente, mientras comía deliciosamente tu clítoris. Eso era más de lo que podías soportar.

Te tensaste, aferrada a la cama como si tu vida dependiera de ello, y gritaste como poseída, largamente, temblando.

\- Bueno…- Él se puso de pie, un poco cansado, pero feliz, chupándose ruidosamente los dedos- Diagnóstico… Estas perfectamente.

\- Dios…- Agitada te pusiste de pie, tomando la otra camisa- Es mi turno…

Él sonrió, viendo cómo te colocabas la camisa, velozmente, dejando los botones del pecho desabrochados. Se acercó para besar tu boca, lujuriosamente, mientras te apretaba contra su cuerpo.

\- Doctora- Gimió él- Debe ayudarme… Creo que mi pene está mal…

\- Desnúdese, paciente- Acariciaste su pecho- Estoy aquí, para curarlo…

Lo viste gruñir y desnudarse como si la ropa le doliera. Se sentó en la cama, como un chico bueno, un poco desesperado, con su enorme pene ya rojo, cargado y venoso. Sabías que con tocarlo, explotaría.

Te arrodillaste lentamente frente a él, viendo la manera en que te seguía con la mirada, como un perro atento a su comida.

\- Veo el problema- Soplaste la punta de su pene- Tranquilo, tiene cura.

\- Cúreme Doctora- Rogó.

\- Necesita tratamiento…- Suavemente frotaste sus testículos, calientes.

\- Dios…

Maléficamente pasaste la punta de tus dedos por todo lo largo de su pene, desde la base hasta la punta, apenas rozándolo. Estrujaste su glande, obligándolo a sacar la pequeña gota que se estaba asomando.

\- Esto es grave- Le sonreíste al oírlo gemir con fuerza- Es obvio que te duele… Necesitas atención de urgencias.

Y de inmediato comenzaste a masturbarlo, con fuerza, estrujándolo con ambas manos, subiendo y bajando, frotando cada pliegue. Estaba duro como una piedra y gemía como condenado. En tan solo un minuto ya lo oíste quejarse. Y sabiendo que significaba eso, pusiste tus labios en su glande, y usaste toda tu fuerza, hasta que un chorro caliente golpeó tu paladar.

\- Mierda… Mierda…- Exclamaba él.

\- Así está mejor- Le sonreíste.

\- Quiero cogerte- Gruñó, desesperado, tan duro como antes- Por favor, cariño…

\- ¿Quieres cogerme? ¿Crees que es un buen tratamiento?

Drake tomó tus brazos y te arrojó a la cama, con gentil fuerza. Boca arriba, lo viste abrir tu camisa, dejar expuestos tus senos y agacharse en ti, entrando con su pene duro.

Estabas tan mojada y excitada que entró sin la menor resistencia, hasta el fondo de tu cérvix.

Él tomó tus piernas, las colocó alrededor de su cintura y empezó a penetrarte con fuerza, sostenido por sus fuertes brazos. Su boca pegada a la tuya, tus brazos en su cuello, seguros de que la fricción incluyera todas las partes del cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Gimió, embistiendo como loco- ¿Te gusta? ¿Este tratamiento? ¿Mmmmm? ¿Quieres más fuerte?

\- Oh Dios- Gemiste, llena de delicia- Dios si ¡Mas!

Su cintura chocaba con la tuya. Tu humedad lo mojaba, tus piernas lo empujaban a avanzar. Ambos gritaron en un frenesí sucio de lujuria, movimiento y sonidos.

Te encantaba sentirlo tan encendido, llenándote, frotándote. Y a él le encantaba sentirte empapada, cubrirlo, incitándolo.

Ambos gritaron largamente, una última vez, abrazados en una maraña de carne y sudor, temblando como cachorros en la lluvia, entre las sábanas desordenadas y un par de camisas blancas arrojadas por el piso.

\- Tratamiento… Finalizado- Murmuró Samuel, acostado encima de ti, respirando agitadamente.

\- Si…- Acariciaste su nuca.

Benditas camisas.


End file.
